Supranormal Abilities, Energies, and Powers
Because all Truth is subjective in the Omniverse, there are many equally valid conceptions of metaphysicality and esotericism. For my Krandallverse stories, I have developed the following framework to organize and describe the metaphysical and supernatural aspects of reality. Six Prime Metaphysical Forces Three Celestial Forces: * Spiritual (SP) - (elemental fire) Aten, Divine Light, The Absolute, The All, Creative Source, Word of God. This Monadic force emanates from the unspeakable and unfathomable Z-axis of the Omniverse, and expresses itself into existential reality as the Dyad of Aether and Akasha. * Aetheric (AE) - (elemental darkness) Aether, Quintessence, Dark Matterenergy, Cosmic Chaos, Vacuum, Yin. Aether is the hyperdimensional subquantum gravitic matrix of infinite potential that can vibrate at different frequencies to present different informational states of Space, Matter, and Energy. Aether is the structural X-axis of reality. Without the influence of Akasha to vibrate it into manifestation, Aether tends towards collapse into Void. * Akashic (AK) - (elemental light) Akasha, Universal Mind, Cosmic Order, Yang. Akasha is the hyperdimensional transtemporal causal field of Consciousness, change, and Time, existing as infinite nonlocal and nontemporal information. Akasha is the motive Y-axis of reality. Without the instrumental medium of Aether to play upon, Akasha tends towards expansion into Tao. Three Infernal Forces: * Physical (PH) - (elemental earth) Matterenergy, quanta, objectivity, ontology, the Material Universe. The Realm of Physical Forces is the first order (highest density) of Aetheric activity, containing the entirety of Electromagnetism and Matter in the universe of XY-reality. * Pranaic (PR) - (elemental water) Lifeforce, phenomena, impulse, emotion, lower functions of Mind. The Pranaic Forces are the second order of Aetheric activity and the lowest extent of Akashic awareness. Prana is a collective term for a spectrum of interagents between dense matter and ethereal mind. * Psychic (PS) - (elemental air) Spacetime, fields of Consciousness, identity, reason, higher functions of Mind. The Realm of Psychic Forces is the third order (most ethereal) of Aetheric activity and the central repository of Akashic awareness for the universe of XY-reality. Access to Supranormal Abilities Within the Krandallverse, Modern Earth Humans have found ways to enhance their experience and control within XY-reality. Putting questions of ethics and ideology aside, these various methods can be described as follows: Transhumanism - Scientific and technological human enhancement programs (generalized) * Genetic Bioengineering- prenatal DNA editing (enhanced access to PH, PR, PS) * Physical Bioengineering- surgical body modification (enhanced access to PH) * Holistic Psychological Neuroengineering- deep hypnotic conditioning (enhanced access to PH, PR, PS) * Psionic Neuroengineering- cybernetic neural implants (enhanced access to PS, AE, AK) * Apotheonism- a combination of two or more Transhumanism Programs Occultism - "Hidden" wisdom traditions (generalization of innumerable uniquely nuanced cultural variations) * Hermetic- Mental/Psychism - mastery of higher mind (PS) to discover essential nature of reality (AE, AK) * Naacali- Astral/Spiritualism - communication with and/or submission to extrinsic astral intelligences (SP, AK, PS) * Shambhalic- Physical/Mysticism - mastery of body (PH) and lower mind (PR) to achieve personal connection to divinity (SP) * Syncretism- a combination of two or more Occult Traditions Hybridism - Synthesis of Transhumanism and Occultism